La machine à fictions
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Vous voulez écrire une potterfiction ? Mais l’inspiration vous manque ? Pas de problème, j’ai la solution ! Tout ce qu’il vous faut, c’est de quoi écrire ainsi qu’un dé !
1. La Machine à fictions

Ce "truc" est le résultat de l'esprit malade de la **fée**.

* * *

**La machine à fictions.**

Voici, la nouvelle invention de la Fée Clochette (la célèbre savante folle) une invention qui va vous permettre d'écrire une fic sans avoir à réfléchir !

Voici (tadaaammm !), la machine à fictions !

Le principe est simple : vous lancez le dé et obéissez à la proposition donnée par le numéro ! Vous notez tout pour ne rien oublier.

Tout le monde a bien compris ? Alors, on y va !

**Première partie : le fond**

A) Pour commencer, il vous faut choisir le thème de la fiction, vous pouvez même en choisir plusieurs, si cela vous dit, il suffira de lancer le dé plusieurs fois !

Vous obtenez…

1 : Vous allez écrire une fic Romance = RDV à B)  
2 : Vous allez écrire un drame = RDV à C)  
3 : Vous allez écrire un récit d'humour = RDV à D)  
4 : Vous allez écrire un récit d'horreur = RDV a E)  
5 : Vous allez écrire une fic Action/Aventure = RDV à F)  
6 : Vous allez écrire un récit surnaturel = RDV à G)

Une fois cela fait, RDV à H)

B) Il y a plusieurs types de Romance, mais la vôtre sera…

1 : Divine Idylle  
Les amants vivent leur amour parfait sans que rien ni personne ne vienne mettre fin à leur bonheur, la vie est un véritable Éden. La seule intrigue consiste en un long flirt suivi de consommation. Mais c'est tellement minouche !

2 : Bisounours  
Guimauve, guimauve, guimauve, guimauve,…_"Dis Ron-Ron, elle est belle, ma robe, hein ? Hein oui qu'elle est belle ? Et moi, je suis la plus mignonne petite amie du monde, hein oui ? Hein, dit ? Je suis un amour, dis, dis, dis, hein oui que ma robe est belle ? Hein, Ron ? "_ Guimauve, guimauve, guimauve,…

3 : Amour Haine  
Aussi appelées « Ron/Hermione », ces fics présentent un nombre incalculable de disputes, de chamailleries, de bagarres pour celui qui aura le dernier mot, de bouffages de nez, de regards haineux, de crises de larmes dans la bibliothèque, de râleries sur le terrain de Quidditch et de Harry se promenant avec une pancarte "Je ne suis ni un arbitre, ni un bouc émissaire !" Bon, ce n'est pas toujours ces deux-là, mais c'est souvent eux…

4 : A sens unique  
Souvent représentées par les James/Lily : James aime Lily, mais il est un crétin, alors elle ne l'aime pas, et il se lamente à ses pieds pendant vingt chapitres….

5 : Affreux Dilemme  
Hermione est prise d'une angoisse affreuse : qui va-t-elle choisir : Ron, Harry ou Draco ? Oh, si seulement la réponse était dans un livre ?

6 : Amour impossible  
Par "impossible",on entend que les amoureux sont contraints de se voir en cachette, parce que les autres personnages feront tout pour les empêcher de s'apprécier, comme par exemple, Ron et Draco, ils sont foutus turlututu parce que leurs familles, les Montaigu et les Capu…euh, les Weasley et les Malfoy, ben ils ne peuvent pas se sentir, et puis, ils sont dans des maisons ennemies, et en plus, c'est deux mecs, alors que vont dire les gens ?

C) Votre drame sera-t-il…

1 : Deuil  
Truc est mort, alors Machin est super triste et lutte contre l'envie de suicide. Abondance de flash back douloureux.

2 : Chagrin d'amour  
Ginny a trompé Harry avec Draco, le pauvre petit Potter est anéanti. Comment va-t-il s'en sortir, à présent ? Tout n'a plus la même saveur sans la rouquine, mais comment a-t-elle pu lui briser le cœur, cette cruelle Ginny ?

3 : Déterminisme  
Le destin du héros est tout tracé, et comme celui-ci est tragique, il va lui arriver un tas de malheurs auxquels il ne pourra pas échapper et qui vont le poursuivre tout au long de l'histoire (Confer _ Phèdre_ de Racine).

4 : Gothique  
La fic ressemble à un long poème de Charles Baudelaire. La couleur noire domine, ainsi qu'un romantisme sombre. Ténèbres. Tristesse. Mélancolie. Promenades au cimetière. Roses noires. Forêts obscures et mystérieuses menant à des clairières enneigées. Jeunes filles évanescentes à la peau blanche comme l'ivoire, aux cheveux longs et noirs et aux yeux tristes. Tous les personnages connaissent par chœur _Le corbeau_ d'Edgar Poe. Seul Rogue semble avoir gardé son physique d'origine.

5 : Âme en détresse  
Hermione est très perturbée, ces temps-ci : ses parents sont morts, tués par Voldemort, et en plus,elle viens d'avoir un A à la place d'un O à son devoir pour McGonagall. Du coup, elle devient dépressive, anorexique, elle se drogue, se taille les veines et vers la fin, elle est tellement à bout que quand Draco la traite de "Sang-de-Bourbe",elle l'assomme, l'enchaîne dans un donjon obscure, l'émascule et lui sert son propre sexe à manger…Je crois que cette adolescente est mal dans sa peau et qu'elle appelle à l'aide !

6 : Post Apocalypse  
Voldemort a gagné. Très peu de gens sympathiques ont survécu. C'est très dur pour eux. Défaire le Mal semble un objectif impossible. Déconfiture totale.

D) Comment est votre humour ?

1 : Normal  
Ça et là quelques répliques rigolotes.

2 : Gros délire  
Harry et Ron décident de se laver avec de la barbapapa. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée ! Et puis Neville se prend pour un chiwawa et Rogue échange son poste de Maître des Potions contre celui de Professeur de Danse. Hilarité garantie.

3 : Maraudeurs  
Deux partis ennemis (entendez par là : Griffondor et Serpentard) se balancent des vannes chacun à leur tour et vas-y que je te colore les cheveux en vert, et vas-y que je transforme ta salle commune en patinoire, et vas-y que je verse du laxatif dans ton Nesquick...

4 : Moquerie  
A mort Cho Chang ! Comme nous la détestons, écrivons une fic où elle en prend plein la gueule, où elle se ridiculise en essayant de draguer Harry, où elle se prend le poteau des goals quand elle joue au Quidditch, où son abyssale bêtise est dévoilée au monde, en particulier dans cette sublime scène où elle se retrouve en sous-vêtements devant tout le monde ! Bien fait !

5 : Parodie Déjantée  
_ Harry Pot de Fleur à l'école des jardiniers_ L'intrigue est la même que dans les livres, sauf qu'au lieu de faire de la magie, on taille des rosiers. Tous les personnages sont rebaptisés selon un nom parodique tel que Malvira McGonade, Dragée Malfoutu, Flair Hebdolacour, Sac-à-crasses Smith, Thymus Finnigan,…

6 : Parodie Vitriolique  
Le genre de fic qui compile exprès tous les clichés des autres pour les détourner, comme les Draco/Hermione qui commencent tous par les deux futurs amants qui sont Préfets en chef, qui ont des chambres personnelles, avec une salle de bain commune, et que le soir de leur arrivée à Poudlard, ils apprennent à se connaître : _"Si tu savais comme je souffre : Harry et Ron, c'est des crétins, ils font rien qu'à m'embêter !""Et moi, j'en ai marre d'être le bad boy de service, et puis mon père, il me donne des coups de fouets !"_  
Attention, ce genre de fic peut susciter des reviews de haine, car les gens ont l'impression que c'est d'eux que vous vous moquez, alors qu'en fait, vous en avez juste marre de tomber sur les mêmes histoires !

E) Vous devez écrire quelque chose d'horrible, mais il y a plusieurs façons de faire en sorte que votre lecteur mouille son pantalon…

1 : Stephen King  
_"Ce jour-là, Severus prit son couteau de boucher et tua tout le monde avec, il jubilait en voyant le sang jaillir comme un geyser de la jugulaire de ses victimes égorgées…et puis tout à coup, une marée de sang défonça la porte de la Grande Salle et envahit tout le rez-de-chaussée… "_

2 : Tim Burton  
Les cadavres de James et Lily sortirent de leurs tombes pour pouvoir enfin donner de l'amour au fils qu'ils n'avaient pu chérir jusque là…Harry mit un certain temps pour s'habituer à être bordé dans son lit par une mère en état de décomposition avancé, dont le globe oculaire droit tombait de temps à autres pour laisser entrevoir un ver à rayures qui buvait du thé en souriant…mais il finit par comprendre que même les morts avaient des sentiments, et qu'il était parfaitement injuste de les traiter comme des monstres ! Et puis, Beetlejuice, il est marrant !

3 : Psychotique  
Remus se réveille un beau matin, suite à une nuit de pleine lune, et découvre qu'il a dévoré ses trois uniques amis Maraudeurs…du moins, en partie, il reste des morceaux : un rein de Sirius par-ci, 10 cm d'intestin grêle de James par-là…il devient fou et se met à mordre les gens, même humain, tout comme Greyback…

4 : Sataniste  
_"Voldemort crucifia Harry à l'envers, le marqua d'un pentagramme inversé au fer rouge, récita 666 fois sa prière satanique préférée et sacrifia son innocente victime au Prince des Ténèbres avant de prendre un bain dans du sang de jeunes vierges de familles de souche…"_

5 : Suspens abominable  
Nos héros sont prisonniers dans un endroit inconnu…ils ne savent même pas qui est leur geôlier ni quelles sont ses intentions ! Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils sont retenus captifs sans vivres et sans eau…que vont-ils devenir ? Pour boire, ils lèchent l'humidité des murs en pierre de leur prison, et pour manger…le cannibalisme est la seule solution, j'en ai peur !

6 : Dégueulasse

Dumby se lève et constate que son corps est recouvert de pustules purulentes et suintantes…et elles se mettent à lui parler ! A bien y regarder,sur chaque bouton, il y a un mini visage, un visage avec des yeux rouges et des pupilles verticales…le directeur est sans doute victime d'une forme violente de _furonculous_, probablement de la magie noire…

F) Quelles sont ces aventures ?

1: James Bond  
_"Potter, my name is Harry Potter, I have to save the world!"_

2: Indiana Jones  
Le QG de Voldemort est un temple secret perdu au beau milieu de l'Ecosse, mais on y trouve quand même des anacondas, car Voldy, il aime trop les serpents!

3: Hercules Poirot  
Mais qui donc a tué l'escargot géant ami de Hagrid? Le seul indice est ce paquet de bonbons au citron…

4: Batman, Superman, …  
Mais qui est Nargol-Woman, la justicière blonde masquée qui défend la veuve et l'orphelin, accompagnée de son fidèle assistant, le Ronflack Cornu Vengeur ?

5 : Harry Potter  
Ben, oui, certaines fictions sont des ersatz de JK Rowling et racontent comment le trio se lance à la poursuite de je ne sais quelle amulette magique que Harry a vu dans un de ses rêves, comment Ron et Hermione se disputent comme d'habitude, comment Rogue est méchant comme d'habitude, comment Draco devient gentil, comment Ron passe à l'ennemi…

6 : Joker (j'ai rien trouvé d'autre, alors relancez le dé !)

G) Même si _Harry Potter _ est déjà une saga surnaturelle, il y a moyen d'augmenter encore plus le côté paranormal…

1 : Fantastique Vampiresque

*ATTENTION, BOUCHEZ-VOUS LES OREILLES POUR NE PAS ENTENDRE LES HURLEMENTS DES CULLENISTES*

Et oui, Rogue ressemble tellement à une chauve-souris…sauf qu'il ne brille pas quand il est exposé à la lumière du jour...

2 : Fantastique Angelico-Démoniaque  
La séparation entre le Bien et le Mal est on ne peut plus nette, et par ailleurs, Harry sent que deux machins tous pleins de plumes qui lui poussent dans le dos…

3 : Féerique/ Elfique  
Oubliez Dobby le Repoussant et faites place à une bande de gracieuses sylphides aux oreilles pointues avec un arc à flèches !

4 : Science-fiction  
Extra-terrestres, robots, Matrix,… (Confer _ Maraudeurs dans l'espace_, une de mes fics, ben quoi, je peux pas me faire de la pub ?)

5 : Merveilleux  
Jésus, Ganesha et Zeus peuvent intervenir…

6 : Lavande Brown a un cerveau  
On ne peut pas faire plus surnaturel que ça !

H) Maintenant que vous savez si vos lecteurs vont pleurer, s'émerveiller, angoisser, se poiler…il vous faut choisir un type de fiction :

1,2 : Normal  
3 : Réalité Alternative = RDV à I)  
4 : Crossover = RDV à J)  
5 : Voyage temporel = RDV à K)  
6 : Remake = RDV à L)

Ensuite, RDV à M)

I) Qu'allez-vous modifier ?

1 : Changement de sexe  
_"Je m'appelle Harriet Potter, et voici mes amis Ronna et Hermann ! Oh, veuillez m'excusez, je dois aller aux toilettes pour changer mon Tampax ! "_

2 : James, Lily,…sont vivants  
Snif ! Que du bonheur !

3 : Les gentils sont méchants et vice versa

4 : genre "Hermione est en réalité une sang pure"

5 : _ Harry Potter à l'école des Moldus_  
Le Quidditch est remplacé par du foot, les Potions par la Chimie, etc. Hermione ne peut plus être la meilleure dans toutes les matières, maintenant qu'elle est obligée de faire de la gym et de l'art…mais Draco ne peut plus la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ce qui n'aurait aucun sens de toutes façons !

6 : Changement d'époque  
Par exemple, imaginez vous que l'histoire se déroule au paléolithique supérieur : les personnages sont vêtus de peau de bêtes, mangent du mammouth et communiquent en faisant "groumph !"

J) Et avec quoi allez-vous mélanger l'univers de Rowling ?

1 : Star Wars  
2 : Buffy, Twillight  
3 : Seigneur des Anneaux  
4 : Charmed, Sabrina  
5 : Votre manga préféré  
6 : Quelque chose de plus original que ces machins toujours pris…

K) Un voyage temporel peut être…

1, 3, 5 : Simple  
Vous ne tenez pas compte de tous les paradoxes temporels et laissez Harry sortir avec sa propre mère si ça vous chante…

2, 4, 6 : Compliqué  
Pour vous inspirez, visionnez les trois _Retour vers le futur_

L) Un remake consiste à transplanter les personnages de Rowling dans l'intrigue d'une autre histoire :

1 : Classique de la littérature  
Severus, l'affreux bossu sonneur de cloches, est fou amoureux de Lily, la jolie bohémienne, mais sa laideur n'a aucune chance face à ce bellâtre de James.

2 : Classique du cinéma  
Défi : essayez d'adapter _ 2001, l'Odyssée de l'Espace_ de Stanley Kubrick… (Allez, _Les Simpson_ l'ont fait !)

3 : Conte/ Légende

4 : Série télé/ Dessin Animé/ Anime Manga

5 : Bande Dessinée/ Manga

6 : Saga MP3

Quoi, vous n'aimez pas _Naheulbeuk_?

M) Et la fin ? Est-elle…

1, 4 : Heureuse  
2, 5 : Tragique  
3, 6 : En suspens…

** Deuxième partie : la forme**

N) La longueur :

1: Drabble (environ 100 mots)  
2: One Shot  
3: Two ou Three-Shots  
4 : Une dizaine de chapitres  
5 : Une cinquantaine de chapitres  
6 : 9999999999999999 chapitres (à faire le jour où vous avez un siècle à perdre pour relever un pari stupide)

O) Narrateur…

1, 4 : Omniscient

2 , 5 : Caméra  
"Big Brother is looking at you!"

3 , 6 : Centré sur un personnage

P) Auteur…

1 : D'une discrétion absolue

2 : Discutant parfois avec les lecteurs

3 : Discutant parfois avec les personnages

4 : Présentateur/ Journaliste/ Metteur en scène  
Auteur faisant partie de la fic, mais ayant un rôle de médiateur.

5 : Gentille Mary Sue  
Personnage original mais peu encombrant.

6 : Grosse pute de Mary Sue  
Envies de meurtre sur la personne de l'auteur.

Q) Personnages…

1, 3,5 : In Character  
2, 4, 6 : Out of Character

R) Présentation :

1 : Récit Classique

2 : Journal Intime

3 : Song Fic

4 : Poème

5 : Bande Dessinée/ Roman Photo

6 : Écriture automatique (technique utilisée par les surréalistes consistant à écrire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête dans réfléchir)

** Troisième partie : les spécialités pottermaniaques **

S) La chronologie est-elle respectée ? (Sait-on en quelle année sont les personnages ? La réalité de la guerre se fait-elle sentir ?...)

1, 3, 5 : Oui  
2, 4, 6 : Non

T) Les couples : car même s'il ne s'agit pas d'une Romance, vous pouvez mettre en scène l'un ou l'autre couple, comme arrière-plan :

1 : couple canonique populaire (Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione,…)  
2 : couple canonique rare (Arthur/Molly, Draco/Asteria,..)  
3 : couple fanonique populaire (Draco/Hermione, Rogue/Hermione,..)  
4 : couple fanonique rare (Sirius/Luna, George/Narcissa,…)  
5 : couple populaire slash (Draco/Harry, Sirius/Remus…)  
6 : couple rare slash (Goyle/Crabe,…)

Mais si vous avez encore des difficultés pour choisir un pairing,vous pouvez utiliser la méthode suivante : vous écrivez les noms des personnages sur des petits papiers que vous pliez, mettez dans une chapeau, et vous tirez les couples au sort, de cette manière, vous obtiendrez des duos mémorables : Hagrid/Fleur, Lucius/Nymphadora, Voldemort/Parvati, Sirius/Vernon, Luna /Minerva,… c'est un jeu très amusant, même si parfois, certaines associations donnent des hauts-le-cœur (sérieusement, vous imaginez ce pauvre Sirius dans les bras de l'abominable Vernon ? Eeeerrrk !)  
Cependant, tâchez d'éviter l'inceste, la pédophilie, le viol...

U) Le rating (que ça soit pour le sexe, la violence, un thème compliqué,…)

1 : G  
2 : PG  
3 : PG-13  
4 : PG-15  
5 : PG-18  
6 : PG +5 (fic tellement idiote qu'il faut avoir moins de 5 ans pour trouver ça intéressant)

X) Si je me permets de sauter quelques lettres de l'alphabet, c'est parce que X convient très bien avec ce paragraphe…

1 : prude  
2 : vocabulaire franc (on appelle une chatte une chatte !)  
3 : lime  
4 : lemon soft  
5 : lemon hard  
6 : Clara Morgane

Y) Et pour finir, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez toujours ajouter des petites révélations pour pimenter le tout !

- Hermione et Harry sont frère et sœur !  
- Voldemort est un Moldu, en réalité !  
- Draco est l'arrière petit cousin par alliance de Merlin, venu tout droit du passé pour révéler l'emplacement des Horcruxes !  
- Harry et Voldemort ne sont qu'une seule et même personne !  
- Les détraqueurs d'Azkaban sont allergiques au chewing-gum…Sirius ne vous l'avait pas dit ?  
- Quand il était jeune, Rogue était un hippie !  
- Ronnie aime les sucettes, les sucettes à l'anis…

Z) Euh..Non rien, je voulais juste terminer l'alphabet !

* * *

Rien ne vous oblige à utiliser cette machine, en fait, si vous voulez être original(e), je vous le déconseille fortement, même...


	2. La poupouffisation

**La poupouffisation.**

Mes chers élèves,

Maintenant que vous avez découvert la machine à fiction, il va falloir étudier certains détails, car, il faut reconnaître que la Machine n'était qu'une vue globale du monde fanfictionneux (ce mot n'existe pas mais j' m'en fous !).

Bref, le premier détail que nous aborderons dans le cadre de ce cours est la poupouffisation.

Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est ?  
Je vois des doigts qui se lèvent mais la plupart d'entre vous ne savent pas. Mais en réalité, vous devez déjà avoir rencontré le phénomène sans savoir. Si je vous dis "Marysuisation"…  
Ah, oui, là, vous comprenez mieux !

La poupouffisation ou la marysuisation, c'est ce qui se produit quand un personnage créé par JKR se transforme en Mary-Sue. Mais la poupouffisation est un cas particulier de marysuisation, puisqu'on insiste sur l'apparence physique, qui subit par ailleurs, une transformation effrayante.

Replaçons le contexte :

- Marysuisation : l'auteur est soit trop paresseuse pour créer sa propre Mary-Sue et se rabat donc sur la transformation d'un personnage canonique en son fantasme, soit elle est incapable de se rendre compte qu'elle fait subir au personnage canonique un OOC porté à l'extrême.

Exemples :  
- Hermione sans défauts  
- Voldemort capable d'amour  
- Lucius ou Draco qui devient gentil en trois secondes et se conduit comme Harry  
- Rogue, dieu de la beauté masculine, dont la musculature a été ciselée par l'archange Gabriel lui-même

- Poupouffisation : le personnage en question est moche (du point de vue de l'auteur, cela va sans dire) et se transforme pour devenir la plus sublime des créatures.

Ce phénomène peut affecter n'importe qui mais les deux personnages les plus souvent victimes de poupouffisation sont Hermione et Luna.

Étudions ces cas :

- Hermione n'est pas décrite par JKR comme étant particulièrement jolie, elle n'est pas moche non plus, en fait, elle est quelconque, mais pour un auteur de fanfictions, le quelconque, ça ne passe pas ! Hermione a bien sûr des tas de qualités plus importantes que le physique : son intelligence, etc. Mais, il n'y a rien à faire, si les mecs ne se retournent pas tous sur elle quand elle déambule dans un couloir, elle n'en vaudra jamais la peine ! Bien entendu, Hermione répète à tort et à travers que c'est ce qu'on a à l'intérieur qui compte, et l'auteur de la fic le prétend aussi, mais dans la pratique, on voit qu'il faut à tout prix qu'elle se transforme en bombe, sinon le processus d'identification ne pourra pas avoir lieu. Ensuite, l'auteur pourra faire dire à Ron ou à Draco quelque chose comme "Maintenant que tu es belle, je t'aime !", et là Hermione lui répliquera qu'il n'est qu'un débile qui s'arrête à l'aspect physique (mauvaise foi, quand tu nous tiens!) C'est cool, non ?

- Luna, à présent : il s'agit probablement d'un personnage que JKR a (en partie) créé pour prouver que les gens excentriques n'étaient pas inintéressants, n'avaient pas besoin de changer et apportaient un petit plus à la panoplie de personnalités d'une histoire ; mais malgré cela, les auteurs ne supportent pas les personnages qui ne suivent pas les normes de la mode. Il faut à tout prix que Luna revienne dans le droit chemin et vite ! Pauvre petite brebis égarée ! Luna est aussi un personnage sensé être fier de sa différence, mais cette fierté disparaîtra vite une fois qu'elle sera entre les mains d'un auteur mal intentionné. Luna décidera comme ça "Pouf " d'en devenir une (de pouffe) et abandonnera tout ce qui faisait d'elle un personnage intéressant.

Bien entendu, ni la vraie Hermione, ni la vraie Luna n'accepterait de se faire poupouffiser, mais rappelez-vous chers élèves, la Règle d'Or de la fanfiction :

Rien est impossible, même (et surtout) ce qui est le plus improbable !

Maintenant, poursuivons l'étude de nos deux exemples :

1) Pourquoi décide-t-elle de changer ?

a) Luna veut s'intégrer socialement  
b) Hermione veut montrer qu'elle est autre chose qu'une Je-Sais-Tout  
c) Hermione veut rendre Ron malade de jalousie (moi j'aurais dit "malade tout court", mais passons…) en devenant belle parce que l'auteur est persuadé qu'il est superficiel (en gros, l'auteur lui renvoie constamment à la gueule ce défaut alors que c'est qu'elle fait elle-même, mauvaise foi, quand tu ne nous lâches plus!)  
d) Elles veulent séduire l'homme de leurs pensées qui peut-être absolument n'importe qui  
e) Une horrible tragédie survient pendant l'été et changer de look apparaît comme la meilleure façon d'y remédier  
f) L'alignement de Saturne et de Jupiter a provoqué un phénomène de marée dans leur système lymphatique qui fait qu'elles se sont réveillées un beau matin convaincues qu'elles n'avaient rien de mieux à faire

2) Comment s'y prennent-elles pour changer ?

a) Toutes seules : elles parviennent à trouver du premier coup comment être dans le coup malgré leur manque d'expérience flagrant en la matière. Incroyable.  
b) Elles se font aider par Ginny, qui est la meilleure amie de toutes les filles de Poudlard, et qui se balade toujours avec sa "Trousse à Maquillage Pour Cas Désespérés 3000" partout où elle va. Ginny est à la pointe de la mode, et bien qu'elle vienne d'une famille pauvre, elle possède une garde-robe de princesse. Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que dans une même fic, Ron peut se balader avec des vêtements de 48e main sur le dos alors que sa sœur a de quoi faire pâlir Paris Hilton. Pas très équitables sur l'argent de poche, les parents Weasley! Notez aussi que Ginny est plus futile que dans la réalité, mais elle a toujours un fort caractère et sa relation avec Harry est des plus stables, ce qui fait d'elle une meilleure amie et un modèle pour Hermione / Luna.  
c) Une autre fille que Ginny, plus riche et plus bête qu'elle, mais ayant moins de chance d'avoir envie de trainer avec Hermione / Luna, décide de relooker celle-ci parce qu'elle lui fait pitié. C'est souvent le genre de Parvati Pathil ou d'une petite Mary-Sue. Il se peut même que l'auteur décide qu'il s'agisse de la meilleure amie de Hermione / Luna depuis toujours, même si rien n'est dit à ce sujet dans les livres (et pour info, j'ai déjà vu une fic où Hermione et Lavande étaient aussi unies que des sœurs siamoises, si, si, ça existe ! C'est flippant, mais ça existe !)  
d) La cousine de nationalité étrangère (Française si l'auteur est Française, Belge si l'auteur est Belge, Suisse si l'auteur est Suisse et Québécoise si l'auteur est Québécoise, pour ne parler que des fanfictions francophones). Luna / Hermione passe ses vacances d'été chez cette mystérieuse cousine qui la transforme en machine à provoquer des érections.

3) Quand est-ce que cela se produit ?

Dans le cas des scénarios "cousine" ou "tragédie", c'est évidemment pendant les vacances d'été, mais il peut y avoir des variantes (elle va chez la cousine à Noël, ou, pour "tragédie", McGo arrive en classe : _"Miss Granger, j'ai une terrible nouvelle, vos parents sont moooorts !"_) Tous les autres scénarios se produisent généralement n'importe quand durant l'année scolaire.

4) Transformation physique

Varie selon les goûts de l'auteur (mais certains trucs sont constants, genre les mensurations pamelaandersonesques, le poids d'anorexique, les lèvres pulpeuses…)

a) Bimbo : le plus courant : Hermione se fait lisser les cheveux et les teint si possible. Luna n'en a pas besoin car elle est déjà blonde.

Important : brun est la seule couleur de cheveux qui fait pas cool, roux, blond, noir ou nymphadorien, ça le fait, mais pas brun. Mais c'est en option, certains auteurs arrivent très bien à supporter que les cheveux d'Hermione soit d'une couleur inintéressante (mais il faut qu'ils soient soyeux, alors! Et qu'ils volent même quand il n'y a pas de vent !).

Les vêtements et le maquillage ressemblent à celui d'une vraie starlette, souvent à l'image d'une chanteuse que l'auteur adore ou à son propre look à elle.

Mots-clefs : Gloss irisé à la vanille des îles, petit top rose, sac à main de la marque trucmuche, pantalon Miss Sixteen taille basse qui moule trop bien son boule avec juste le string qui dépasse ! Alors le mec l'accoste, avec son beau survêt' Lacoste…hum, ça suffit !

b) Gothique : l'auteur peut, au contraire, détester le style pompom girl et transformer sa malheureuse victime en ange de la nuit (c'est le genre d'expression qui fait trop gothique, ça, "ange de la nuit", et "princesse des ténèbres", c'est pas mal non plus, mettez plein d'expressions du genre dans une fic et vos lecteurs vous prendrons pour une poétesse "dark").

Mots-clefs : Noir à lèvres, résilles, bracelet en cuir, Emily the Strange, anticonformisme, Converse, godillot, robe en soie noir,…

Notez qu'il existe différent types de gothiques : ça peut aller de Spooky Luna, fan du Révérend jusqu'à Hermy la Curiste, qui trouve que Robert Smith est trop mélancolique !

b bis) Punk, qui serait plutôt une variante du gothique, sauf qu'il y a plus de couleur, et que Marilyn ou Cure est remplacé par les Sex Pistols (et ceux qui ont lu le manga _Nana_ sautent sur un scénario amoureux qui compare le couple concerné à Ren Hôjo/Nana Ozaki, et par extension Sid Vicious/Nancy Spungen)

c) Rappeuse : bon, ça, perso, j'ai jamais vu, mais j'avoue que ce serait drôle si Hermione ou Luna se mettait à ressembler à Missy Elliot !

5) Transformation mentale

Les auteurs admettent rarement que leur personnage a changé de personnalité (ou n'en a plus du tout) mais faut dire qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte elles-mêmes très peu souvent (y'en a qui trouvent que passer la moitié d'un chapitre à décrire une séance de maquillage reste dans la lignée de JKR…Mais oui, bien sûr !). La seule chose qu'elles acceptent de mentionner c'est :

_ "A présent, elle était plus sûre d'elle, elle se sentait revivre, elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne l'arrêterait. La nouvelle Hermione/ Luna était prête à affronter le monde !"_

Mais néanmoins, il y a aussi ce que les auteurs refusent de reconnaître :

- Hermione arrête d'étudier, mais curieusement, elle a toujours les meilleurs résultats de l'école, elle ne parle plus de la SALE qu'elle semble avoir abandonnée, sauf bien sûr quand il s'agit de rappeler que c'est une âme charitable et blablabla, vive Sainte-Hermione ! Tout à coup, le Quidditch l'intéresse alors qu'elle trouvait ça débile,…

- Luna se préoccupe de ce que les autres pensent d'elle, elle est terrorisée à l'idée de ne pas avoir d'amis stupides pour la vénérer, et surtout, il lui faut un petit ami ! C'est capital ! Elle devient ouverte, s'intéresse à tout ("tout" signifie "les histoires d'amour cucul à la Parvati et Lavande") Les lecteurs pleurent en pensant : "C'est géniale, la pauvre petite rejetée paumée de Poudlard est sortie de sa coquille et c'est une fille normale et cool, maintenant !"

6) La Poupouffisation dans le monde fanfictionneux (ce mot n'existe toujours pas et je m'en fous toujours autant !)

a) Les genres concernés

-Romance : TOUJOURS, ben oui, forcément, une fic romance se voit souvent affublée d'une bombasse en guise d'héroïne principale.

-Drame : ASSEZ SOUVENT, comme dit plus haut, changer de look peut se révéler être un remède pour se remettre de la perte d'un proche, de la destruction de Poudlard par Voldemort, etc. Harry et Ron ont été dévorés par un lézard mutant, Hermione est triste, et donc elle décide de se décolorer les cheveux et de porter un string à paillettes, c'est logique !

-Action /Aventure : PLUTÔT RARE, si c'est pour partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, faire du 95 E et avoir des mèches fushias, ça sert pas à grand-chose !

-Humour : OUAIS, PARFOIS, mais c'est de l'humour à la _Totally Spies_ :

_"- A cause de toi, j'ai cassé mon talon ! Tu vas le regretter !_

_Elle saisit sa baguette et affubla le malotru d'un __furonculus_ qui fit diminuer la réputation de celui-ci au sein de la société.

_-Maintenant, tu n'es plus populaire, bien fait ! On ne plaisante pas avec les talons !"_

- Horreur : A MON AVIS, JAMAIS, quoi qu'une fois, j'ai lu un fic (de toute évidence une parodie) mettant en scène une Hermione aux longs cheveux noirs lisses, au tour de poitrine loloferrarique, enfin, bref, le super canon ultra-poupouffisé ! Draco était occupé à réviser ses cours d'anatomie (ou plutôt de "nanatomie") en tripotant l'étrange créature jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un étrange bouton secret de couleur verte sous un nichon ; il appuie dessus, pour voir ce que ça fait, et Hermione se ramollit, prend 50 Kg, ses seins deviennent flasques et pendants comme ceux d'une vieille, les bourrelets apparaissent partout, ses cheveux s'ébouriffent pour devenir quelques chose près de la coupe afro, son visage se tord et ses lèvres pulpeuses explosent et se couvrent de pustules,…Mmmh…Dans la réalité, ça devait retourner l'estomac, mais en version écrite, c'est plutôt drôle ! (Pour ceux qui veulent connaître la fin de l'histoire : Draco est dégoûté , il la jette et s'en va faire des trucs slash avec Ron, et l'histoire s'arrête là.)  
Comme quoi, la vie d'une pouffe peut tourner à l'horreur, à tout moment, un peu comme Ashley et Ashlyne, les deux greluches de _Destination finale 3_ qui finissent cramées dans leurs solarium…

b) Scénario

Voici les passages incontournables dans une fic de poupouffiasse :

1° La prise de conscience :

_"Oh, je suis moche, les autres élèves me trouvent nulle, il faut que ça change et comme ça, tous les garçons vont baver comme des escargots en me voyant ! En particulier le personnage masculin préféré de l'auteur."_

2° La décision :

_Super-Ginny/ Super-Mary-Sue/ Super-cousine à la rescousse !_

_Salagadoo, la magica-boo, la bibidi-bo-bidiboo !_

_Et hop, la souillon devient princesse, la citrouille devient carrosse!_

_Bibidi-bo-bidiboo !_

3° Tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs

L'héroïne fraîchement poupouffisée s'amuse en regardant les mâles la reluquer avec des yeux de mérou, ils bavent et elle surfe sur une vague de salive. Au départ, elle est troublée : "C'est moi qui leur fait cet effet, je ne savais pas que c'était si facile !", puis elle y prend goût et acquiert rapidement des réflexes de pétasse : mépriser les gens qui ne sont pas dans le coup, jouer avec les nerfs de ses soupirants, jouer les "adolescentes rebelles et insolentes" , parce que tu vois, Rogue, ce vioque, il a dit que j'avais pas le droit de porter une mini-jupe à ras la foufoune, il veut que je porte mon uniforme de Poudlard comme une écolière normale, il a trop rien compris, c'est clair, moi on ne me parle pas comme ça, je suis une rebelle de la life, alors, j'ai pris mon sac, je lui ai fait un doigt d'honneur et je suis sortie de la classe, tu vois ?

4° Le bal (de Noël ou autre) qui tombe du ciel

Il ne s'agit pas nécessairement d'un élément de poupouffanfiction, mais plutôt d'un gros cliché de fic Romance, car c'est vraiment pratique pour le scénario, puisqu'on a :

- une soirée où les excès sont permis  
- une occasion de refourguer une robe sublime à l'héroïne  
- la possibilité de créer des disputes à propos de qui invite qui (confer le vrai bal de Noël du Tome 4)  
- une occasion de se moquer d'un personnage qu'on n'aime pas en soulignant le fait que personne ne l'a invité(e)  
- l'occasion de caser votre chanteur/chanteuse/groupe préféré(e), invité à assurer le spectacle ce soir-là (et c'est pas grave si c'est moldu et/ou pas la bonne période)

Et comme vous avez vu des centaines de feuilletons américains pour adolescents, vous savez qu'il y a toujours un épisode de bal de promo et vous pouvez en profiter pour mettre vos connaissances en application dans l'univers HP ! Vous voyez, que des avantages, ce cliché ! (et moi, personnellement, c'est à Carrie que je pense, confer _La métamorphose_, ma BD sur le Luna, nyark !)

La difficulté peut résider dans le fait qu'il faut trouver une explication plausible pour que ce bal ait lieu. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, la plupart des lecteurs s'en foutent comme de l'an 40, mais ça peut être un plus de préciser que le bal sert à fêter tel ou tel truc (la victoire de Harry sur Voldy, l'anniversaire du Calamar Géant, le premier shampooing de Rogue,…)

Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous n'avez pas encore amorcé l'histoire d'amour entre l'héroïne et votre personnage masculin chouchou, c'est le moment de vous y mettre !

6° Les trucs optionnels

L'amour peut naître instantanément et la fic peut se clore ainsi. Mais vous pouvez aussi rajouter des complications : disputes, crises de jalousie, triangles amoureux, carrés amoureux, pentagones amoureux, hexahectagones amoureux (figures à 600 côtés, je ne suis pas sûre, je ne fais pas de grec ancien) attaques de Mangemorts, invasions martiennes,…

Dans le cas où Hermione se poupouffise pour attirer l'attention de Ron, il y a beaucoup de chances pour que Viktor Krum se ramène à Poudlard sans raison apparente…En fait tout le monde sait bien que c'est pour faire enrager Ron que l'auteur décide que Vicky fasse son grand retour, les lecteurs sourient en coin à l'annonce de sa venue et se disent "Chouette ! Ron-Ron va être jaloux, ça va être drôle !"  
Quant à Hermione, il y a deux cas de figures :

- Soit elle sait pertinemment comment Ron va réagir, d'ailleurs, elle a fait exprès d'inviter le bonbon Bulgare rien que pour ça, mais quand Ron fout son poing dans la tronche à Vicky, elle joue à l'innocente, fait comme si elle n'avait rien vu venir et pleurniche : "Ronald, tu es un abruuuuuuttiiiii ouiiiinnnn !" Là, elle atteint un stade de mauvaise fois inimaginable.

- Soit elle peut ne pas être derrière l'initiative de la venue de Vicky (ce qui rend la présence de celui-ci encore plus mystérieuse et téléphonée). Sa poupouffisation semble l'avoir rendue vraiment bête et quand elle aborde Victor en "bonne amie", occultant complètement le fait qu'ils soient sortis ensemble au Bal de Noël, ce qui avait donné une dispute avec Ron, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi le scénario se répète et le résultat est toujours : "Ronald, tu es un abruuuuuuttiiiii ouiiiinnnn !"C'est généralement à ce moment-là qu'on se demande si l'auteur est au courant qu'Hermione est supposé être un personnage intelligent…

7° La fin

Mais de toute façon, l'héroïne arrivera à ses fins et finira par embrasser sa proie euh...son amoureux sur fond de feux d'artifices. La fin est toujours heureuse.

Bon, avez-vous des questions sur la poupouffisation ?

Oui ?

D'autres personnages que Luna et Hermione ? Oui, Pansy, par exemple, si elle est plutôt fashion, il y a toujours ce côté pékinois auquel on peut remédier…

Et des garçons ? Aussi, une fois, je suis tombée sur une fic où Ron se transformait en…vous voyez ce qu'est le visual kei ? Sinon, figurez-vous un personnage de manga gothique…Enfin, soit, Ron est devenu tel, avec des cheveux rouges et noirs et pleins de piercings et tout le monde voulait coucher avec lui …

D'une manière générale, Ron ,Harry et Draco ont souvent des gros muscles qui leurs poussent pendant l'été (à cause du Quidditch, il paraît, un sport où on a le cul vissé sur un balai !) et on a droit à des débuts de fics comme _"Harry était devenu sacrément bien foutu, sa musculature s'était développée durant les vacances, cela n'avait pas échappé aux filles de Poudlard…ni à Rogue qui se rendit compte que le petit Potter était à présent, un homme, un vrai…"_, enfin, vous voyez le topo…D'autres questions ?

Si Poupouffisation = Fic de merde ?

Pas forcément, c'est dommage d'avoir envie de détériorer les personnages mais le scénario peut se révéler réaliste, drôle, ou brusquement présenter une idée originale...Disons que pour les clichés, il faut savoir bien les mener…

Bon, voilà qui est fait, on se reverra au cours suivant…


End file.
